The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Astilbe plant, botanically known as Astilbe chinensis, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name `Vision in Pink`.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Noorden, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Astilbes with pink-colored flowers.
The new cultivar originated from a cross made by the Inventor in 1997 of the Astilbe chinensis cultivar `Kremhilde`, not patented, as the male or pollen parent, with the Astilbe chinensis cultivar `Superba`, not patented, as the female or seed parent. The cultivar `Vision in Pink` was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Noorden, The Netherlands.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by divisions at Noorden, The Netherlands, has shown the the unique features of this new Astilbe are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.